rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Autolux
Autolux é unha banda estadounidense de rock alternativo procedente de Los Angeles. Está formada por Eugene Goreshter (coros e baixo), Greg Edwards (guitarra e voz) e Carla Azar (batería e voz). A pesares de estar clasificada como banda de rock, a súa música está profundamente influenciada por gran variedade de estilos. Historia Autolux formouse durante o ano 2000 e Los Angeles, California. Goreshter e Azar coñecéronse durante unha representación de Morte accidental dun anarquista, do premio Nobel Dario Fo. Azar coñecera a Edwards cando a súa antiga banda Ednaswap estaba de xira con Failure, antiga banda de Edwards. No mes de agosto dese ano, Autolux debutou realizando dous concertos no Silverlake Lounge. O 1 de marzo do 2001 a banda editou un EP auto-producido titulado Demonstration. Despois de impresionar ao produtor T-Bone Burnett durante unha actuación, Autolux asinou con DMZ, un pequeno selo creado por Burnett e os irmáns Coen. En maio do 2002, Azar caiu do escenario despois dun concerto como teloneiros de Elvis Costello. O seu cóvado quedou destrozado, e dixéronlle que "probablemente non podería tocar a batería máis". Sen embargo, gracias a unha operación experimental onde lle puxeron oito parafusos de titanio, ela recuperouse completamente. En novembro do 2002, Autolux entrou no estudio para gravar o seu primeiro álbum, Future Perfect, que remataría en xaneiro do 2003. En contraste co método de gravación en 8 pistas usado no Demonstration, Burnett quería capturar o son en directo da banda neste álbum. Despois das gravacións iniciais, a banda continuaría gravando por riba pistas adicionais no seu local de ensaio, que tamén funcionaba como estudio, coa intencion de darlle un son máis cru aos temas. A principios do 2003 o álbum foi mesturado varias veces, realizando a derradeira mestura Dave Sardy, antigo líder de Barkmarket. Finalmente sería editado o 21 de setembro do 2004 cun bo recibimento por parte da crítica. Autolux comezou a promocionar Future Perfect en xaneiro do 2005 facendo unha xira con The Secret Machines. Durante o resto do ano Autolux continuou tocando cun bo número de bandas, incluindo Clinic, Broadcast, The White Stripes, Shellac e Beck. No mes de maio a banda tocou no Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival; e pouco despois no All Tomorrow's Parties Music Festival en Inglaterra. Autolux foi entón convidado por Trent Reznor como teloneiros para a xira do álbum With Teeth de Nine Inch Nails, de setembro a outubro do 2005. Despois da xira con Nine Inch Nails, a banda rematou o ano abrindo para Queens of the Stone Age no Wiltern Theatre en Los Angeles. Despois da disolución do selo DMZ, que pertencía á Sony Music, Autolux moveuse á Epic Records, tamén da Sony. En xaneiro do 2006 Autolux tocou no Jimmy Kimmel Live (un talk-show da televisión estadounidense). En febreiro a banda escribiu a peza "Tears for an Inhaler" para unha exposición chamada "Sonic Scenery" no Natural History Museum do condado de Los Angeles. A exposición tamén incluía a artistas coma Matmos e Nels Cline. O 30 de abril do ano 2007, a banda UNKLE lanzou unha edición limitada en 12" chamada Surrender Sounds Session #3 & #4 (Autolux/Black Mountain), que contiña unha remestura do tema "Turnstile Blues" do álbum Future Perfect. "Turnstile Blues" tamén aparece como canción de apertura da película dese mesmo ano The Air I Breathe. Discografía *''Demostration (EP)'' - 2001 *''Future Perfect'' - 2004 Ligazóns externas *Páxina oficial da banda *MySpace de Autolux Category:Bandas de rock alternativo Categoría:Bandas de Los Angeles